Before the exile
by AnonLion
Summary: Though brief there was a time when Zira was part of Simba's pride, and the only thing she wanted was to avenge Scar and have the rightful heir take the throne. It wouldn't be easy, but Zira was willing to do anything, even stopping a strong friendship from turning into love.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Simba's Pride a couple of times a while ago I noticed there's a particular exchange between Nala and Zira when Kiara and Kovu first meet. Maybe it's just me but it always felt like there was resentment between them, and I wondered what could have possibly happened to make them act that way. And so out of that small idea this story was born.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Everything around her had always been gray. Gray, dull and devoid of life. But it never seemed to bother her, for some strange reason it felt like home and she was happy right where she was. So when the day suddenly came that a bright red mane stood out from all its gray surroundings Zira knew everything was going to fall apart.

After supposedly dying somehow Simba had returned to the Pridelands and he wanted to snatch them away from Scar for himself. There was going to be confrontation and not just between Scar and Simba, but between the lionesses and the hyenas too. Though Zira wanted to fight for Scar in that moment she had a bigger responsibility: ensuring Scar's heir was born.

Chosen even before being born, in a desperate attempt to have a heir of his liking after rejecting Nuka and Vitani Scar declared the cub Zira was pregnant with would be his heir, not concerned anymore if it was male or female.

Sensing the danger was imminent the moment Simba demanded Scar stepped down from the throne Zira sneaked away and snatched her cubs to a hiding place. Despite the chaos raging outside they never left, and only until the rain washed away the remnants of the battle and silence finally set in did Zira step outside.

Zira felt her heart sink inside her chest upon seeing Simba happily celebrate with the lionesses. Scar was nowhere to be seen, and the hyenas that had overrun the place were running away in the distance cackling happily.

Heartbroken Zira reunited with the other lionesses that had loyally followed Scar alongside her and mourned his death. Simba was to blame, they all knew it, however they agreed it was best to not act violently against him. If they could continue Scar's legacy through his unborn heir then things would be like they were meant to, and as things were right then it could still be accomplished, they just had to plan everything carefully.

Even a few days after Scar's death Zira still didn't have it in her to leave her small den. The sun felt too bright, everyone's smiles were beyond irritating, and the sight of Simba infuriated her. The isolation made her feel somewhat better and it helped her concentrate to device a plan that would successfully regain the throne for her unborn cub.

But there was no good plan. Zira sighed frustrated laying her head down between her paws, eyeing Vitani who remained curled up by her side not saying a word. Unlike Nuka Vitani seemed to have been shocked by the ordeal, and barely said any word unless it was to fight with her brother. Zira couldn't really fathom now Nuka was able to happily prance around Pride Rock after Scar was murdered in such a tremendous fight, but giving it a bit more of thought she could finally see why Scar thought he wasn't good enough to be his heir.

The grass nearby rustled with movement, and Zira opened her eyes lazily to see Sarabi offering a sympathetic smile in her direction.

"How are you doing?"

"I've had better days."

Sarabi sat down nearby Zira but left enough space between them so they could each feel comfortable.

"It's been a while since we last saw you." Sarabi began. "You really need to stretch your legs every now and then, it won't do you any good to just lie down for the rest of your pregnancy. Have you been eating?"

"You should know that better than anyone Sarabi, you're the one leading the hunts after all." Zira mumbled.

It was no secret that food continued to be scarce, and whatever bits and pieces were found they were given to the cubs and pregnant lionesses, though as of late the pride hadn't been that lucky.

Sarabi found herself at the loss of words not entirely sure how to continue their casual talk or how to start subtly on the subject she wanted to talk about; she never really figured out how to properly talk with Zira.

She realized it was best to just go straight to the point.

"Listen, I know we may not… agree on everything, but I know what it's like to lose someone very dear to you."

Zira returned her attention to Sarabi, remaining quiet with a blank expression on her features.

"But trust me when I tell you this." Sarabi mustered a soft smile. "What you need right now is to keep moving forward. If you delve too much on the past you'll never be able to let it go."

The only thing at the moment that could possibly move Zira forward was a flawless plan to overthrow Simba, and even if she had one it wasn't in her plans to ever forget about Scar. She would devote herself to him even in death; that's what he would have wanted.

Though slowly thinking over Sarabi´s words Zira didn't say anything, giving Sarabi the chance to continue talking.

"It probably won't be easy." Sarabi continued. "But I ask you that you give Simba a chance. I know he will do everything in his power to do the best for the Pridelands. And maybe this is exactly what you need to start moving on."

Zira frowned in disgust. Simba. Of course Sarabi would encourage her to give him a chance, that's her precious son after all. And because he was son of Mufasa everyone immediately assumed he'd be a great king, but they didn't even know what Mufasa put Scar through. Foolishly blinded by their adoration they couldn't see the truth before them; they'd never be able to understand.

Tension emanated from Zira, and Sarabi frowned in defeat at realizing she had been too naive in thinking Zira could be persuaded that easily. Zira had always been loyal to Scar, and Sarabi had always despised his guts, but despite all their differences Sarabi had hoped there'd be a way to help open her eyes.

"At least go talk to him. Introduce yourself." Sarabi added.

Zira sighed annoyed. Honestly speaking she had nothing against Sarabi, she was a good leader guiding the pack during the hunts, she was likeable and it was clear that her intentions were good, but that didn't make Zira forget the fact that Sarabi was Mufasa's mate and Simba's mother. If she hadn't been related to the royal family they might have even been good friends.

Not in a million years would Zira give in that easily, but she knew it was the only way to get Sarabi off her back. With a reluctant huff Zira finally nodded.

"Fine, I guess I can go see him later. We'll see what happens." Zira conceded.

Sarabi smiled relieved.

"Thank you."

Looking at Zira one more time with gratitude shining in her eyes Sarabi turned around and finally left where she had come in from.

Zira rolled her eyes at Sarabi's hopelessly obvious relief. It wasn't really in her plans to actually go casually talk with Simba, but perhaps some fresh air would help her clear her head and think more rationally to come up with something.

* * *

Almost as if on terrible cue dry season arrived to the Pridelands during the beginning of Scar's reign. The lack of water, greenery and the excessive hunting by the hyenas caused great damage to the lands. But now that the rightful king had returned and the Circle of Life was taken care of once again the Pridelands slowly began to recover from what seemed to be a bad dream.

Chunks of green began to sprout from the earth, rain watered empty lakes and rivers, and word started going around of Simba's victory over Scar encouraging the herds to return to the Pridelands.

Things were finally starting to look good for all the pridelanders, but as one would have expected accomplishing such a recovery to return things to the way they once were wouldn't be easy. Determined to be the king everyone deserved, Simba set it upon himself to do whatever it took to bring the Pridelands back to its usual splendor as soon as possible.

With the rumors of Simba's return quickly spreading the animals returned hoping to have a word with the new king, all kinds of animals coming one after another. That day in particular Simba had the pleasant surprise of talking with Aminifu, the leader of the elephants, and after a friendly chat Aminifu decided to help Simba bringing as much animals as he could with him.

After a long journey to the border of the Pridelands Simba finally was on his way back to Pride Rock. With Zazu accompanying him through the sky the two returned triumphant after successfully recruiting back the elephants. The pride immediately noticed their return, and everyone enthusiastically approached Simba to greet him back.

Simba politely greeted everyone with a smile and made his way through the lionesses to speak to his mother.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Sarabi smiled expectantly at Simba.

Simba nodded with a tired smile.

"Yes, it couldn't have gone better."

Sarabi moved forward to press her forehead against Simba's.

"You're doing great dear." Sarabi complimented him, pulling away. "But be sure not to push yourself too far okay? Just a few days ago you were living a completely different life."

After he was named king it was to be expected that the pride asked Simba what exactly had happened to him all those years, and he confessed everything, from the moment Scar told him to never return to when Nala found him. Initially everyone was beyond surprised, especially because Simba managed to survive all those years with quite an odd diet, but nevertheless they were sympathetic towards him for all that he went through.

Of course everyone especially Sarabi also thanked Timon and Pumbaa immensely for raising Simba, and agreed that they were welcome to come and go as they pleased and were from then on considered part of the pride. Humbled, Timon and Pumbaa graciously accepted their thanks, but decided that because Simba probably had a lot of things to settle they returned to Hakuna Matata falls for the time being to give him some space to work.

"I know." Simba nodded. "But I honestly just want to bring things back to normal as soon as possible. It's the least I can do for everyone."

Sarabi smiled in defeat. She wouldn't be able to convince him as much as she tried.

"Then can I convince you instead to take a break?"

From the corner of his eye Simba caught a glimpse of a familiar figure moving outside Pride Rock's den. He glanced in its direction and couldn't help smiling upon noticing Nala talking with some of the other lionesses. Nala felt the moment his eyes fell on her and turned around to smile back at him.

"I guess I can take a small break." Simba finally replied to Sarabi before walking off.

Following Simba's gaze Sarabi chuckled amused at seeing what had caught her son's attention so easily. She was glad to see that after their time apart Simba and Nala still had a special bond between them, however it was easy to see that something else besides friendship was starting to grow between the two.

With a knowing smile Sarabi watched as Nala and Simba walked together to the inside of the den.

"So I heard everything went okay with the elephants?" Nala asked as she walked by Simba's side to a corner of the cave.

The two lied down comfortably next to each other.

"Yeah, it went well." Simba smiled, just then looking around the den to see who else was inside with them. He spotted a couple of lionesses leaving the cave, and peculiar little cub playing with a bug between his paws.

Intrigued by the unknown cub Simba stood quiet watching him intently, realizing that from the first day he returned this was the first time he saw him. The playful cub was already old enough to have a bit of his black mane grown in certain places, and something about the way his fur was unevenly ruffled reminded him of someone.

When the bug between his paws flew off the cub pouted annoyed and started walking out of the den. He spotted Nala and Simba looking at him and shot a smile in their direction.

"Hello!"

"Hi Nuka." Nala greeted amicably.

Nuka strutted away happily and left the two lions alone.

"Say, who's cub is that?" Simba asked Nala the moment Nuka was out of sight.

"That's..." Nala frowned. "That's Scar's cub."

Simba's eyes widened in surprise. Now that he thought about it Nuka did resemble Scar a lot, he should have been able to guess from just looking at his growing mane. Before he could ask or say anything Nala continued.

"Zira is his mother, one of Scar's followers." Because they never got along Nala had always avoided Zira as much as possible, but even talking about her made her feel uncomfortable. "She has another cub, Vitani, and she's got another one in the way."

Simba couldn't help frowning confused. He never would have thought Scar would have a mate one day, let alone three cubs. Scar had always seemed to him like a loner that had no interest in finding a mate and even less to start a family.

"I can't believe Scar had three cubs..." Simba mumbled in disbelief.

To actually have cubs with one of his followers… for some reason it sounded so, cold. Realistically that wasn't very surprising, at one point or another Scar would be looking to have a heir after all, but now that he gave it more thought Simba was wondering why none of his followers had come forward to lash at him. He was certain there were a few of them among the pride.

"We actually don't know if they're all his." Nala added, only confusing Simba further. "No one in the pride knows the details, but at least we're pretty sure Nuka is his son."

If the pride was doubtful whether all of Zira's cubs were Scar's then that meant they definitely weren't mates. Now that sounded more like his uncle, but the question still poked at his mind.

"Did Scar ever have a mate?"

The moment the words left him Nala's body tensed up in place. She was fearing Simba would ask her that, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from him forever. Memories she had been trying to push back into the deepest corners of her mind slowly resurfaced to gnaw at her.

"No, he didn't." Nala murmured avoiding Simba's gaze. "But it's no secret that Zira tried."

Sensing the evident discomfort of his best friend Simba frowned preoccupied when he noticed Nala's eyes were stuck on the ground, almost afraid to look back up at him. Something was wrong.

"Nala are you okay?" Simba asked softly, almost as if trying to not scare her.

"Y-Yeah." Nala nodded hesitantly. Taking Simba by surprise Nala scooted closer towards him and snuggled against his mane, hiding her face between his fur. "Just give me a minute."

Simba's heart raced in his chest when he felt Nala's breathing against his mane. Something was clearly bothering her and he wanted to help her out somehow, but what could he say? He didn't even know what was it that was bothering her. Unable to think of anything Simba gave up for the moment and let Nala rest against him for as long as she needed.

Could it be something related to Scar? It was after he asked about him that Nala suddenly got upset after all. It definitely had to be about him. In fact Simba realized just then that he wasn't the only one that went through rough moments. Nala grew under Scar's rule, for years she lived in a hyena-infested Pridelands, there were for sure a lot of things that she went through that she probably didn't want to remember.

After a few moments of silence between them Nala finally pulled away from Simba. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and mustered her courage to look back at Simba in the eye.

"Even though Scar never had a mate there _was_ someone he was interested in. It was me."

Simba felt the words leave his mouth.

"At first he came and asked me directly, offering me to be his queen." Nala began, her ears going down as she remembered. "I refused, but he continued asking, every time offering me more and more. When he realized I wouldn't change my mind he became more aggressive about it… He'd wait for whenever I was alone to corner me, and I was afraid he'd do something to me if I fought back, but thank goodness the others were always there to help me out."

Nala smiled faintly, remembering with gratitude all the moments Sarabi and the other lionesses intervened to help her out.

"But there was one time he went too far." Nala continued hesitantly. "Scar tried to force himself onto me, a-and I couldn't take it anymore… I snapped and attacked him. That's when I ran away to find help… and found you."

"Did… did Scar-?"

"No." Nala shook her head. "But that time had been too close. If I hadn't attacked him..." Nala frowned mortified at the mere thought of what could have happened if things had gone just a bit further.

If only he had been there. If only he hadn't left like a coward then Nala would never had gone through that. Simba was suddenly overwhelmed by guilt, berating himself for not being with his best friend when she needed him most.

"I'm sorry." Simba whispered as he nuzzled Nala. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. It's all my fault."

Though there was nothing he could do now to change the past Simba was still determined to build a bright future. A future where the Pridelands returned to their usual self, a future where he was the king everyone deserved, and a future where Nala could live happily.

"From now on I'll always be here to protect you. I promise."

Nala smiled against Simba's mane, feeling at ease for the first time in years.

"I know you will."

Peeking from outside to the inside of the den Zira found herself witnessing Simba and Nala sharing a special moment that would only strengthen their bond. She scowled in disgust and turned around the opposite way to return to her hiding place.

"Looks like Simba is a little busy right now." She mumbled, cursing herself for actually listening to Sarabi.

There was no way she'd ever let Simba be king, that title wasn't his to keep. Scar may have died but she would make sure his legacy continued no matter what, and in order for that to happen her cub needed to take the throne.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your thoughts in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep never came for him. Being the only one still fully awake among the pride Simba never found it in him to fall asleep. He closed his eyes many times hoping the darkness behind his eyelids would lull him to slumber, but it never came.

Giving up on the idea Simba stood up and exited the den to sit right outside and quietly stargaze by himself. It had been about a week since he last looked at the stars so intently, and at that time his father had appeared among the clouds to talk with him. It had happened so quickly Simba barely had the chance to register what exactly happened, but by the time the foggy figure of his father in the sky vanished he finally realized that it really had been him.

For years he had dreamed of seeing and talking to him again, and he never ever thought it'd actually come true. If only he had reacted quicker maybe Simba would've had the chance to tell Mufasa how much he missed him, how sorry he was for everything that happened and how everyday he thought of him.

Right then looking at the stars Simba briefly wondered if he'd be ever be given the chance to talk to him again, but deep inside he knew it'd never come.

Now that Mufasa wasn't there how was Simba supposed to know he was doing a good job? Zazu, the lionesses and the other animals told him countless of times he was doing a great job in such a short amount of time, but for some reason Simba couldn't seem to believe them. Perhaps it was because he still felt guilty, or because his actions had yet to make effect in the Pridelands.

He just wanted to do what was best for everyone and make them all proud. He owed it to the pride, to the Pridelands, to the animals, to his mother and to Nala. They all deserved it, especially her.

Simba bowed his head to look at the ground beneath him. He was still in shock after Nala's surprising reveal, horrified that Scar was not satisfied with taking his father, his pride and his home away from him, but he had gone after his best friend too.

Back then when they finally reunited Simba would never had guessed everything Nala went through. He was just ecstatic to see her, for the first time in years he listened to his heart and found a warm fuzzy feeling that he didn't know he had been harboring for so long. And that night they had gotten closer than they ever had before, and for a moment Simba was sure it was the start of something amazing. But despite all of that and wanting to properly talk about it Simba felt unworthy. As he was right now was he enough to be what Nala deserved?

"What are you doing awake?"

Simba turned behind him to see Sarabi sit down by his side. Did he wake her up?

"I'm just… thinking." Simba sighed tiredly, looking back at the sky. "I can't help wondering if I'm really doing what everyone expects of me. I wish I could know what my father would do."

"Simba, listen to me." Sarabi began softly. "You are doing wonderful, everyone is proud of your hard work. Your life changed completely just a few days ago and despite that you've already done so much. For the first time in years things are finally looking up for the Pridelands, and it wouldn't be that way without you."

Simba smiled weakly at his mother's words before his gaze fell down to the ground. Sarabi frowned sympathetically.

"You and Mufasa are not the same."

Upon the mention of his father's name Simba immediately perked up to closely listen to Sarabi.

"He was a great king and we remember him fondly, but there's no way you can be exactly like him. You need to be yourself."

When Simba continued quietly looking at his mother unsure Sarabi mustered a comforting smile.

"I'm sure that you'll be a great king, because you're you."

Her words seemed to have reached the depths of his troubled mind and a sense of relief washed over Simba. A genuine smile of gratitude appeared on Simba's muzzle, finally feeling at ease.

"Thank you."

A relaxing atmosphere enveloped both as they quietly continued looking at the stars, each in their own thoughts but enjoying the company of the other. It was this kind of moment that made Simba happy he returned. Had he stayed in the jungle any longer he may have never seen his mother again.

"You know," Simba suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "I saw father before I returned. I even talked with him."

Sarabi looked at Simba with surprise.

"What?"

"I saw him." Simba repeated. "He appeared in the sky and reminded me who I was and what I was supposed to do. Had it not been for him I probably wouldn't have returned, but now I wish I could see him again just so he could guide me from here on too."

Sarabi followed Simba's gaze to the stars, looking at them with marvel. She was more than aware of the story of all the kings residing in the stars watching over everyone, but she never imagined that it could be so literal.

"Maybe Mufasa is not appearing again because he knows you don't need him. He can see you're doing just fine." Sarabi's smile widened. "He is watching over you after all."

He definitely was. Simba smiled in melancholy, remembering when Mufasa first told him the stars would look after him. Though he had been momentarily relieved at the time Simba hadn't taken it to heart, but in that moment looking back at the stars he felt safer than ever.

'Maybe I'm just thinking it over too much.' Simba mused inwardly.

Though his mind seemed to be at peace his heart reminded him that not everything had been settled. Simba frowned when the image of Nala's face resurfaced in his mind.

Noticing Simba had suddenly fallen quiet again Sarabi looked at him wondering what could still be troubling him. His eyes were timidly looking down at his paws and he seemed deep in thought. If what was troubling him wasn't about his reigning then there could only be one other thing.

"Is something wrong with you and Nala?" Sarabi suddenly asked.

As if caught doing something he wasn't supposed to Simba gasped and flinched in surprise, frowning bashful upon seeing the amused expression on Sarabi´s face as she realized she had been right.

Simba cleared his throat nervously when Sarabi laughed.

"I… I wouldn't say there's something wrong exactly." Simba said timidly. "But I want to talk to her about- about stuff that's happened, and our betrothal."

Sarabi looked at Simba with an intrigued smile. She didn't know Simba was aware of the betrothal, but now that he did and wanted to talk about it with Nala perhaps things were going in the direction the pride thought they would.

"But I can't help feeling like I failed her." Simba sighed. "I just realized that all the time I wasn't here she needed me. After all I made her go through I don't even know what she thinks of me anymore."

"Well it's true you weren't here when Scar was king," Sarabi said causing Simba to frown momentarily. "but you returned to fight and do the right thing. And not only me but everyone in the pride is grateful, including Nala."

Simba frowned hesitant. Sarabi was right, he did return to fight Scar and reclaim the throne, but it had been almost too late.

"It's okay if you don't feel ready." Sarabi smiled. "But you'll never know what she really thinks unless you try."

On that final note and leaving Simba to calmly think things over Sarabi turned around and walked back to the den.

"Mufasa, thank you for looking after our son." She quietly murmured to herself.

When Simba was left by himself he let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. The idea of being straightforward and talking to Nala about their betrothal and what would become of them terrified him, but if there was a chance even if small that she reciprocated his feelings then perhaps it was worth a shot.

Sarabi was right, he'd never know unless he tried.

* * *

The moment the sun rose by the horizon Simba had to push back his thoughts of Nala and continue focusing on restoring the Pridelands. As soon as he stepped out of the den Zazu received him with the morning report, informing Simba that a tower of giraffes was waiting for him by the border of the Pridelands in the hopes of talking to him.

Simba was aware that Aminifu was widely known throughout the savannah, but he didn't think his influence would make effect that quickly. Happy to see things were moving forward again Simba asked Zazu to tell the giraffes he'd be there as soon as possible.

Watching the hornbill fly off Simba made his way down Pride Rock only to be stopped by Nala before he could get too far away. Immediately remembering the talk he had with his mother the previous night Simba felt his heart skip a beat when Nala asked if she could join him, and though he gladly complied he forced himself to not get distracted by his feelings, he was still in the middle of business after all.

As the two lions walked away from Pride Rock the rest of the pride gossiped amongst themselves intrigued.

"You know it's already been a few days since Simba returned, do you think he'll start looking for a mate soon?" One of the lionesses whispered excitedly.

"Well every respectful king _does_ need a queen." Another lioness added. "But I'm pretty sure we all know who he's going to pick."

All the lionesses turned to look at Sarabi with mischievous smiles, waiting for her to reaffirm their theory.

"Well I won't go into much detail, but it seems like that really is the case." Sarabi chuckled at the lionesses' enthusiasm.

Sarabi watched with a hopeless smile how the pride cheered happily at her revelation. Everyone was aware that Simba and Nala had a long history together, and if someone was fit to reign fairly alongside Simba it definitely was Nala. After all she'd been through she finally deserved to get her happy ending.

"What's a mate?"

Following the young voice Sarabi looked down to her side to find Nuka had been listening to the conversation all along.

"Well," Sarabi began with a smile. "a mate is a partner for life. It's the animal we decide to spend the rest of our life with."

"That's it? Then why is everyone so excited that Nala may be Simba's mate?" Nuka frowned confused.

"Because whoever is Simba's mate will be queen of the Pridelands." Sarabi explained.

Nuka widened his eyes and gasped amazed. During Scar's reign there never was a queen, what would it be like to have one for a change? Could a queen help the king and make things better? Nuka couldn't help thinking that perhaps that was why Scar's reign hadn't been that great.

"Oh I see, thank you!"

With this newfound knowledge Nuka hurriedly made his way back to his mother's hideout, hoping that maybe she could enlighten him further on the subject.

Entering the small den Nuka found Zira and Vitani in their usual places, both lying down next to each other and napping.

"Hey mom!" Nuka walked closer to his mother's head, seeing how she opened a single eye tiredly. "Why didn't Scar have a queen?"

Almost immediately Zira scowled and turned around to not face Nuka.

"How should I know? And why do you care?" She replied bitterly.

Zira was growing impatient with her lack of ideas to continue Scar's legacy, and after yesterday's accidental encounter of Simba and Nala's moment she found herself in a very foul mood. The last thing she needed was Nuka reminding her of her failed attempts of capturing Scar's heart for herself.

"Well the lionesses were saying that Simba will be looking for a queen soon." Nuka explained briefly. "And they think it's going to be Nala, I'm not so sure why though."

Zira rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore Nuka. Unlike her and the rest of the pride her son had no idea that at this point Simba and Nala's union was almost set in stone.

"I don't see why it has to be Nala, everyone has equal chances don't they?" Nuka said to himself, not caring that both Zira and Vitani were trying to ignore him. "Mom even you could be Simba's mate! And I would be prince Nuka."

"Prince? You?" Vitani blurted out in disbelief. "Don't make me laugh."

"What are you mocking me for? That would make you a princess!" Nuka frowned annoyed. "But because I'm the oldest I'd get to be king and you wouldn't."

As if struck by lightning the gears inside Zira's mind started turning and her thoughts began rampaging around her mind. Of course, how didn't she think about it before? Whoever is Simba's mate will be queen and her cubs will officially be part of the royal family, whether they are Simba's or not. If she managed to become Simba's mate then her cub would definitely be acknowledged for the throne.

Of course it wouldn't be pleasant to pretend to have feelings for him, but once she was queen Simba could easily be taken care of by a sudden 'accident'. This way Zira could avoid physical confrontation, the pride wouldn't try anything against her, and her cub would rule the Pridelands. It was perfect.

However there was one little detail that threatened the entire plan: Nala.

The romance between Simba and Nala was there, even Zira could see it, so if she wanted to step up and beat Nala to it she'd have to be aggressive about it. If she could intimidate Nala and manipulate the situation then there were good chances it could all work out.

Smirking to herself Zira suddenly stood up from her place interrupting Nuka and Vitani's bickering, not uttering a single sound as she left her den in search for the rest of Scar's followers.

* * *

 **Did you know a group of giraffes is called a tower? That's awesome!**

 **Next time Zira's plan starts setting in motion. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had gone by quickly after talking with the giraffes, and with the sun still up in the sky Simba and Nala returned to the Pridelands, both satisfied with the results of the meeting.

Pleasantly surprised with how smooth things were moving along Simba couldn't help being in a very good mood. The animals kept coming back one by one, the smallest patches of green grass could be seen growing back and the lakes were slowly filling up once more. It was all going better than expected, perhaps his concerns were for nothing.

"So far all the animals I've talked to have been very reasonable. At this rate it won't be long before everything goes back to normal." Simba smiled.

"Yes, things are finally turning around." Nala agreed with a content sigh.

Though everything around them still lacked the vibrant green of vegetation Simba saw nothing but potential. He was sure that as soon as the greenery regrew the last of the animals that left would definitely return. Even then the Pridelands looked way better than when he first arrived to fight his uncle.

"Is that someone waiting for us?"

Nala's voice snapped Simba out of his thoughts, and as they approached Pride Rock he noticed that the figure of a lioness could be seen waiting for them. When they got close enough the lioness decided to not wait anymore and walked towards them.

"Simba, welcome back." Zira smiled.

"Ah, thank you." Simba replied confused, not recognizing the lioness in front of him. Could she be one of Scar's followers?

"I'm Zira, sorry we're meeting just now." Zira continued, almost as if reading his mind. "But well this third pregnancy hasn't been that easy on me."

So that was Zira? The same lioness that Nala told him was awfully close to Scar and even tried to be his mate? To actually think she was talking to him with so much ease surprised Simba beyond belief, but he wasn't going to complain either.

"Oh that's no problem, I hope you're doing well." Simba smiled at her, letting go of his previous confusion and skepticism.

Still by Simba's side Nala watched in shocked silence how Zira threw uncharacteristically friendly smiles at Simba. Did she lose her mind? This _was_ Zira right? Something about their conversation didn't feel right at all, since when was Zira so polite and friendly to others? Just a few days ago she wouldn't leave Scar's side and now suddenly she was greeting Simba like nothing happened? Something strange was going on.

"You haven't being king for long but I can already tell you're doing a wonderful job." Zira continued. "Looks like the Pridelands will recover in no time."

"Thank you." Simba said with a relieved smile. "I'll keep doing my best until things return to the way they used to be."

"And I'm sure they will." Zira added with a toothy grin. "It was good to finally talk to you Simba."

With an almost unnoticeable bow of her head Zira turned around and walked away the way she came from, smirking satisfied to herself from seeing Nala's puzzled expression during the entire conversation.

When Zira was out of hearing range Simba continued walking to Pride Rock, Nala slowly following behind him.

"So that was Zira huh? From what you told me I thought she'd be completely different, but I'm glad I won't have to worry over Scar's followers." Simba said as he entered the den.

Could it really be her imagination? There was a small chance that perhaps Zira did have a change of heart and got over Scar, but although the probability was there Nala just couldn't seem to believe in it. She was certain that Zira was up to something, but maybe it was best to not mention it to Simba since he was already busy and didn't need any more concerns. Whatever it was that was going on Nala didn't want to get involved anyways.

She couldn't be bothered to give it much thought anyways, because as of late there was one thing in particular bugging her mind. Even though it had been already a while ago since that night that she finally reunited with Simba Nala felt something she had never felt before. She and Simba had gotten closer than ever, and though they didn't verbally say it she was sure he felt it too. It had been the best night of her life, but she had slowly grown impatient when neither of the two mentioned anything about it again to the point she started doubting it actually meant something to Simba. They needed to talk about it.

"If Zira doesn't support Scar anymore then maybe there's a chance that the other followers won't as well." Simba continued excitedly. "I won't lie, I was very worried there'd be quite the conflict with them but now-"

"Simba." Nala interrupted him, sitting down on a corner of the den. "Do you have a minute?"

Sensing the sudden serious tone in Nala's voice Simba disregarded completely what he was talking about and sat by her side, intrigued at what could be in her mind. Nala had been awfully quiet since he talked with Zira; was something bothering her?

"Of course, what is it Nala?" Simba asked concerned.

Suddenly losing her courage Nala cleared her throat nervously. Simba didn't have that long since he became king, he was busy restoring the Pridelands, and he was probably still going through some internal struggles, but despite all of that Nala wanted to talk with him. It had been wandering her mind ever since Scar was defeated, but her fear and Simba's priorities kept her from saying anything.

The longer she stood quiet the more Simba's curiosity grew. A serious atmosphere settled between them, and Simba wanted nothing more than to break it.

"Listen Simba, I-"

"There you are sire!"

Flying to the inside of the den Zazu landed in front of Simba interrupting Nala mid-sentence, not even realizing the lioness was looking at him with an annoyed scowl.

"Sire Aminifu just arrived to the Pridelands with his herd." Zazu panted as he recovered his breath from looking all over for Simba. "But he's not alone, other animals have come along with him."

Though that was great news and he definitely needed to go meet the animals Simba looked between Nala and Zazu distressed, not wanting to leave so abruptly when his friend clearly had something in her mind that she wanted to talk about.

Nala sighed in defeat and smiled sadly at Simba in an attempt to reassure him.

"Go, we can talk later."

"Yeah, thank you." Simba smiled grateful for Nala's understanding, and ran in a straight line out of the den with Zazu swiftly following behind.

As soon as Simba exited the cave Nala sighed sadly to herself. She had been hesitant to talk to him all this time, but the moment she actually mustered her courage they were interrupted. Part of her was disappointed, but another part of her knew that one way or another they wouldn't be able to have their conversation.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that they were interrupted, it was most likely that the last thing in Simba's mind at the moment was romance. The thought probably hadn't even crossed his mind at all.

Hopeful to find something to distract herself with Nala exited the den, only to see that at the base of Pride Rock all of the lionesses were gathered around Sarabi. Nala briefly wondered why she hadn't been called, but knowing everyone they most likely saw her enter the den with Simba and decided to not bother her.

Nala approached the lionesses to listen to what Sarabi was saying.

"I'm pretty sure you've all already noticed that the animals are slowly returning to the Pridelands, including animals of prey."

Some of the lionesses chattered amongst them at the last remark. Since Scar's reign the lionesses had been eating very poorly, only managing to get a few scraps from bones or measly little bugs that barely were enough to satiate their hunger.

"Yes, these are wonderful news." Sarabi continued. "And though that means we can finally have something decent to eat for the first time in years, I'm afraid I'll have to ask all of you to refrain from doing so."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one dared to complain or say anything to Sarabi.

"Believe me, I want to eat as much as you do." Sarabi sighed, earning everyone's sympathetic frowns. "But we need to give the animals the chance to settle in to the Pridelands once more. If we start hunting so quickly we'll surely scare them off and make things worse."

"How long should we wait?" Nala asked, voicing what all the lionesses were wondering.

"As long as Simba asks us to."

Simba was the one dealing with all the animals returning, so it was only logical that he were the one to decide that. All of the lionesses quietly agreed that that was the best choice.

"Until that time comes we'll continue to manage like we've always done so far." Sarabi smiled reassuringly at everyone. "Only this time there _will_ be something to look forward to."

On that last positive note Sarabi walked away and the rest of the lionesses dispersed.

Among the lionesses Zira stood up ready to return to her den, but stopped on her tracks upon noticing Nala was looking melancholically at the distance, right in the same direction Simba had gone off to not so long ago.

Smiling smugly Zira approached her once all the lionesses were gone.

"So one king wasn't enough for you, now you're going for a second one." Zira sighed with a feigned tone of disappointment.

"Excuse me?" Nala scowled.

"Oh dear please you don't have to pretend, it's really obvious what you're doing." Zira chuckled deviously. "First you seduced Scar, but now that he's dead you're immediately going after Simba. Do you want to be queen that badly?"

Nala felt her blood boil in a rush of anger. Was Zira accusing her of deliberately 'seducing' Scar just to be queen? Like she'd ever want to be that monster's queen. She'd rather die first than letting that happen. He was the one that went after her, the one that tried to impose himself onto her so violently and the one that didn't care what she thought on the matter.

"Back then I would have rathered die than being Scar's queen." Nala growled angrily, baring her teeth to Zira. "It's one thing you wanted to be his mate and failed, but it's another to blame it on me that you weren't good enough for that monster. It's not my problem he chose me over you."

Though Zira was dangerously close to losing her composure and jumping at Nala she managed to keep herself together. If she wanted her plan to succeed she needed to not show any weakness or doubt to Nala, she needed to stay strong at all times.

"Then I suppose it won't be my problem either if Simba chooses me over you right?" Zira murmured with a confident grin.

Nala scoffed unimpressed.

"Why would he? You don't even love him."

Zira chortled amused at Nala's words, slowly increasing in volume until it turned into a wholehearted laugh.

"Love?" Zira quoted incredulous. "Who needs love nowadays? You should know that better than anyone considering how close you got last time. Or am I supposed to believe that you actually love Simba?"

Nala glared angrily at Zira, annoyed that the same lioness that had cubs of different fathers was lecturing her on love.

"I do, I love Simba." Nala said confident.

Zira rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"If you say so."

Deciding she had said enough for now Zira turned around and left Nala by herself.

Nala watched with an unsettled frown as Zira left. Did she hear right? Was Zira going to try to become Simba's mate? But why? Though the previous sweet act she had put up with Simba now made more sense Nala couldn't help feeling even worse. Zira was a follower of Scar, why on earth would she want to be Simba's mate?

Was she supposed to warn someone? Simba? Sarabi? Any of the other lionesses? What would that do? And even if she did there was no telling if they would believe her, all of Scar's followers hadn't done or said anything bad since Simba's return after all.

Nala began pacing nervously. Could Zira even succeed though? There was no way Simba would fall for something so fake and ridiculous. The bond she had with him was special and unique, and no one would ever be able to top that, especially after that night they shared in the jungle. So maybe there was no reason to worry in the first place?

Nala let out a shaky breath as she tried to recover her composure. There was no way Simba would fall for that, whatever Zira's plan was it wouldn't work. Then why was she feeling so scared and helpless?

She wanted to believe she was right, but she couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

That night tired after a long day Simba bid goodnight to his mother. She nuzzled him affectionately while telling him she was proud of him, and told him he'd see him tomorrow, but when the sun rose the next morning Sarabi's eyes never opened.

Her role in the Circle of Life had come to an end, and to honor Sarabi's memory the pride held her funeral that same day. Thanks to Zazu's professionalism the funeral was prepared very quickly, but even the hardworking hornbill couldn't go ahead and be the one to share some words in front of the pride, that was something the king had to do.

Simba had still a lot of things he didn't know of that came with being king, and in that moment he wished with all his heart that someone would have told him before that every time a member of the pride dies the king has to speak in their funeral. His mother had died that same morning, how was he supposed to share a speech in front of everyone without bursting to tears?

Despite Simba's pleas to Zazu the hornbill insisted that it was tradition, and no one was allowed to go against them. He wished he could help alleviate the burden to Simba, but unable to do so Zazu could do nothing but to only give him his moral support.

So against his wishes there stood Simba, facing the entirety of the pride with his mother's body lying motionless behind him. Everyone's expressions were solemn and crestfallen, both from Sarabi's death and from sympathy towards Simba. Still feeling insecure of his own composure Simba glanced down beside him at Zazu in look of reassurance, and Zazu smiled comfortingly while placing a wing on his paw.

Clearing his throat Simba finally mustered the courage to look back at the pride.

"Today we lost a member of our pride." Simba began softly. "A member very dear and important to us all. Former queen, leader of the hunting groups, and a friend to everyone, my mother Sarabi."

All the lionesses bowed their heads respectfully.

"Both her and my father ruled the Pridelands fairly during their time, and it is thanks to her that the pride remained strong and alive when… when the circumstances were dire." Simba's voice wavered slightly, the guilt of leaving everything behind dangerously close to overwhelming him. "And it is for that, and everything else she did that we are so grateful to her."

Simba felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes, so in an attempt to not let them fall he stopped talking and breathed softly to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was to have the pride see him cry.

Realizing that his silence wasn't a respectful one but out of need to compose himself Nala watched concerned as Simba visibly fought with himself to keep going. All she wanted was to step forward and comfort him, but she knew it would probably make things worse for him.

"Her role in the Circle of life has come to an end." Simba managed to continue. "But we will remember her dearly."

Figuring it'd be best to keep it brief and get it over with Simba decided to end it there and turned around to walk towards his mother's body. Seeing Sarabi lying motionless on the ground brought back to Simba's mind the memory of Mufasa's death. She was on her side with her eyes closed just as if she was sleeping, though unlike Mufasa her body had been covered in what little flowers some of the lionesses could find.

With a shaky sigh Simba leaned his head down to press it against Sarabi's, closing his eyes as the tears he had struggled to keep to himself finally came down.

"Thank you for everything."

Hesitantly pulling away from her Simba didn't even turn around to look at the pride, and walked straight ahead away from the funeral to let the other lionesses say goodbye.

Searching for solace by the still recovering waterhole Simba spent the entire morning sitting by himself until he couldn't cry anymore, quietly going through his thoughts. He wanted to stay there and do nothing all day, but his mind kept berating his heart that he needed to continue working to recover the Pridelands. He wanted to do it, he really wanted to, but Simba couldn't seem to find the strength.

Had it been his fault? Had he returned sooner would Sarabi still be alive? Half of him believed that was the case, but the other half told him his mother wouldn't have wanted him to take the blame. The entire pride including Sarabi hadn't been eating well for a long time, it wasn't too farfetched to think she died of malnourishment, however the only thing keeping him from believing that was that when they found Sarabi she was smiling.

At least it hadn't been painful. At least he got to see her again. But most important of all, at least now she was back with Mufasa.

Too deep in his thoughts Simba didn't even notice when Nala suddenly appeared to sit by his side.

Nala remembered what it was like when her mother died, so she knew better than anyone that what Simba needed was someone to be there to support him, someone to listen to him and comfort him as much as he needed.

Worried that no one had seen Simba since the funeral ended Nala went out to look for him, hoping that she could be of any support to help him get through those hard moments.

"How are you feeling?" Nala whispered.

Subtly Simba turned his head away from Nala. How was he supposed to respond to that? Could he really tell her that he felt awful and wanted nothing but to fall asleep for several years? Or should he straight out lie and say he was okay? Simba didn't know what to say, but even if he did he didn't feel like saying anything at all.

Nala scooted closer to him, but Simba only kept looking away.

"Simba, please look at me."

Though appreciating her concern Simba wouldn't be able to stand it if Nala planned to continue edging him like that. He didn't have the strength.

"Simba-"

"Sorry." Simba abruptly interrupted her, still avoiding her gaze. "But I want to be alone."

Unable to find it in her to stop him Nala watched helpless as Simba stood up and walked away deep into the savannah. As his figure slowly disappeared in the distance Nala sighed sadly. She really wanted to go after him and make sure he was fine, but perhaps Simba needed some more time to grief on his own.

Zazu who had witnessed the scene from the sky landed by Nala's paws and frowned sympathetically in her direction.

"I'm worried too." Zazu admitted, patting Nala's paw comfortingly. "But we need to give him some space."

"I know." Nala murmured, meeting Zazu's eyes. "But I'm worried Simba is keeping his feelings to himself."

The moment Nala found Simba in the jungle it was easy for her to see that there were a lot of things Simba had decided to omit. Most noticeably was when he argued that she didn't know what he had gone through, but still refused to share it with her. That hadn't been long ago, who was to say Simba wouldn't do it again?

"He needs someone to be there for him."

* * *

Simba didn't give it much thought and continued walking on his own, feeling tired as if he had not slept in days. He didn't want to let his feelings overwhelm him but everything continued bombarding him relentlessly; somehow his anger, sadness and hopelessness all gnawed at him at the same time, wearing out whatever happiness he had left inside him.

Realizing he had travelled far away enough from Pride Rock Simba stopped on his tracks and sat down with a huff.

When he lost his father he was forced to leave his home, and after years of trying to suppress his guilt and forgetting that life he left behind Simba managed to muster the courage to finally return. After returning to his home he saw with his own eyes the consequences of his actions, but just when he had started to fix his mistakes his mother left him too.

"Can't I catch a break?" Simba murmured to himself.

Simba looked up at the sky in melancholy. The stars weren't visible yet, the sun had barely just started to set.

What would he do to spend just one more day with her. To just talk to her and see her and have her by his side, that would be enough. He'd apologize again and tell her how much he loved her. Did he ever actually get to do that? Simba wasn't entirely sure, but he hoped he did.

Though he didn't really feel like crying anymore Simba looked around him to see if there were any animals nearby. He didn't want to know what animals would think if they saw their new king in such a vulnerable state.

Looking behind him Simba was taken aback when he saw Zira coming towards him. If she had been silently following him all this time or just happened to see him by chance, he had no idea, but he didn't really appreciate her presence.

"Are you doing okay Simba?" Zira asked as she got closer to him.

Simba sighed and avoided looking at her.

"Zira I want to be alone right now." He mumbled tiredly, doing his best to keep his tone polite.

Not listening to his words Zira sat beside him.

"Oh Simba, the last thing you need right now is to be alone." Zira chuckled sweetly. "You may not be aware but what you need is someone to be there for you."

Simba huffed quietly to himself. Would that really be of any help? To have someone watch you cry your eyes out and expose yourself while being under such vulnerability? That didn't sound like it would make him feel better at all.

"Trust me, I know how hard it is to lose your parents. I lost mine not so long ago." Zira continued, confident she had Simba's attention. "And it is thanks to them that I learned everything I needed to survive; I don't know what would have become of me if it wasn't for them. But I guess you can relate to that feeling too."

Simba couldn't help nodding with a knowing smile. Both Mufasa and Sarabi had done so much for him; he wouldn't be who he was if it wasn't for them.

"It is painful, but as long as you have someone with you you'll always make it through."

Suddenly moving closer to him Zira nuzzled Simba's mane, shooting a comforting smile in his direction as she did.

Suddenly frozen in place Simba briefly wondered how to respond to her gesture. Though he didn't want to reciprocate her nuzzles he really didn't feel like pulling away either. Giving up on what to do Simba opted for just staying still.

"Thank you."

* * *

Laying down by the top of Pride Rock Nala patiently waited for Simba's return. Though she was still concerned over him Nala decided to respect his wishes and leave him alone, but the sun had long since set and there was no sight of Simba coming back. She trusted he could take care of himself just fine, but Nala couldn't help worrying.

Finally spotting a silhouette in the distance Nala raised her head with a hopeful smile. However her smile immediately vanished when she noticed someone else was coming with him; another lion, Zira.

Simba and Zira were walking awfully close, and they seemed to be deep in their conversation. When they were almost at the base of Pride Rock they stopped and Nala noticed how Zira said one final thing before going off on her own way. Nala watched heartbroken as Simba said goodbye with a smile.

It had been that same day Simba asked Nala to leave him alone, but for some reason a few moments later he decides he prefers Zira's company over hers to comfort him? They barely knew each other! Was there something she missed? Why would Simba prefer to mourn his mother with Zira instead of his best friend?

A bitter feeling sank in Nala's chest. Now more than ever she was convinced that it was for the better her conversation with Simba was interrupted. Could Zira really have been right of what she said yesterday?

Not feeling like even talking to him anymore Nala turned around and entered the den to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Well since Sarabi didn't return in the sequel it's easy to guess she died sometime between the ending of the first movie and before Simba's Pride, so it had to happen in this story too. Poor Simba can't catch a break and Zira sure is taking advantage of that.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

The first day after his mother's death had been rough, but from then on Simba mustered the strength to continue working to restore the Pridelands. He wasn't at the peak of his performance; talking with animals took longer than usual, and keeping a constant smile in front of his subjects was always a struggle, but despite it all Simba was determined to restore the Pridelands to their former splendor.

However, between his duty as king and still quietly mourning his mother Simba and Nala slowly started to see each other less and less. The fact that Nala had witnessed that strange interaction between Simba and Zira wasn't very helpful either, and though she didn't want to fall to conclusions it all kept nagging at her. Not that she could give it much thought either, because after Sarabi's passing Nala was named the new leader of the hunts and found herself more busy desperately searching for scraps to eat.

Though both wanted to be with the other as much as possible circumstances kept them apart, and it seemed as if someone had served it on a silver platter for Zira to take. It had all been a perfect sequence of coincidences, and Zira was planning to take the most advantage of it. With Sarabi's sudden death Simba was the most emotionally vulnerable, and he wouldn't push Zira back as he would normally do since he needed emotional comfort even if he didn't realize it. And not only would it help to make Simba look at her in a different light, but Zira could also scare Nala off while getting close to him.

Coming out of her den when the sun began setting Zira searched briefly for Simba, aware that Nala's hunting group would return very soon. There was no point in courting Simba if Nala wasn't there to see it after all.

Once spotting Simba at the waterhole thanks to his recognizable red mane Zira made her way towards him, noticing that he was not alone.

"Most of the herds have returned Sire." Zazu explained as he stood atop a rock to be at Simba's same eye level. "It would be wise to organize a Savannah Summit soon."

"Savannah Summit…" Simba murmured in thought. "The name kind of rings a bell."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Though you were still a cub you were there when Mufasa assembled a Savannah Summit." Zazu began explaining. "It's when the king calls forth the leaders of all herds so they can make agreements among them. It is true that you've already succeeded in building good relationships with each one of them, but it's also important that they get along between them as well."

"Right." Simba nodded. "Then I'll have to choose a meeting time and invite all the leaders before that day comes."

Zazu nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but there is no rush at the moment, so feel free to take your time to carefully think it over."

Noticing that Zira was approaching them Simba decided to end the conversation, not too keen in the idea of Zira listening when it had nothing to do with her.

"I will. Thank you Zazu."

Zazu bowed respectfully, mildly rolled his eyes annoyed at seeing Zira so casually sit down next to Simba and flew away.

"My, you sure are always working hard Simba." Zira praised. "After everything that's happened now more than ever you need to take a break."

"I'm just doing my job." Simba shrugged nonchalantly. "But once everything is back to normal I'm sure I'll have more time for myself."

"Why not take this moment for yourself then? Even if just for a bit." Zira lied down on the grass, inviting Simba to do the same.

Simba looked at Zira uncertain. He hadn't spent that much time with Nala lately, and knowing that she would be back soon from her hunt he wanted to be there to welcome her back.

"These past few days have been very hard on you." Zira frowned sympathetically. "You may be king, but you still get tired just like the rest of us."

She was right. Dealing with his mother's death while still working to restore the Pridelands was taking its toll on him, and though he wouldn't realize it himself when Zira put it that way Simba couldn't help but agreeing.

With a defeated smile Simba lied down on the grass next to Zira.

"Just for a few minutes though."

Zira chuckled amicably, smirking inwardly when from the corner of her eye she noticed the lionesses returning from the hunt. She couldn't properly tell without turning around, but she was certain that the lonely figure of a lioness looking at them and walking off on her own to Pride Rock was Nala's.

* * *

They got back with a barely decent amount of scraps. There was only so much that two dead snakes could do to feed an entire pride, but it was better than nothing. Tired and disappointed Nala dismissed the hunting group, hoping that maybe Simba wasn't busy for a change and she could go talk with him.

But when she found Simba resting at the waterhole with Zira by his side Nala could feel a small part of her die on the inside. She wished that was the first time she got to see them together like that, but much to her dismay it was not. It felt like terrible coincidences, but lately Nala had seen Simba alone with Zira far too often, and the idea of Simba falling for her began to feel terrifyingly real.

Whenever she got the chance to talk with Simba he still treated her the same, with a kind smile and sometimes his unusual goofy attitude that she only got to see. He didn't change at all, yet for some reason Nala felt him slowly drift away from her.

She refused to believe something could actually be happening between him and Zira, but there was no defying the evidence and she didn't feel brave enough to ask him directly. What was she supposed to do if she asked and Simba confessed that it really was the case? Hearing it directly from him would definitely destroy her.

Nala wouldn't be surprised if at this point Simba had already forgotten about what happened in the jungle.

That night Nala had tried to sleep early in an attempt to get rid of the unpleasant in feeling her chest, but she was still awake when Simba finally entered the den to go to sleep. She watched him walk all the way to that corner in the den reserved to the king and queen, and though he had been sleeping there by himself in that same spot since he came back now that Sarabi was gone he looked lonelier than ever.

They were still good friends, there was no reason why she couldn't go and approach him.

Ignoring the curious eyes of the other lionesses Nala stood up and walked towards Simba, stopping right in front of him until he noticed her.

"Is something wrong Nala?" Simba asked as he slowly raised his head from the stone floor.

Despite her nervousness Nala mustered a gentle smile.

"Would it be okay if I slept next to you tonight?"

Taken aback by the sudden request Simba couldn't help but feeling suddenly relieved.

"Sure thing." He smiled back at her, watching as she lied down by his side with her back to him.

"Thank you." Nala mumbled sleepily. "I was getting cold."

Simba chuckled softly, lying his head back down and closing his eyes. For some reason something in his mind told him that wasn't really the case.

"No problem."

Having Simba by her side managed to wash all the bitter feelings that had built up inside Nala throughout the day. His presence was welcoming, calming and soothing to her senses, quickly lulling her to sleep.

Not even Zira could take that moment away from her.

* * *

After returning from a morning hunt that by luck brought back an already deceased antelope Nala was ready to take a nap after her first decent meal in a while.

That morning despite wanting to be there to see Simba wake up she was forced to leave to search for breakfast, and though it had been successful and she woke up feeling better than ever Nala was not looking forward to returning. Ever since she started leading the hunts every time she arrived back to Pride Rock she'd see Simba somewhere with Zira, and right then she didn't feel like witnessing that again.

Nala slowly strutted towards Pride Rock, hoping that maybe if she took a nap the entire afternoon she wouldn't have to see Simba and Zira together anymore.

"Nala!"

Immediately recognizing the voice Nala froze in place when Simba caught up to her to stand in her way to the den. She would have turned around and walked away, but Simba's genuine smile stopped her from doing so.

"Hey Simba." Nala smiled tiredly.

"Hey! uh," Simba cleared his throat shyly. "um I heard the hunt went pretty well, and you didn't have to hunt any of the animals that are returning. That's great!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Nala nodded. "It is."

Simba frowned confused briefly at Nala's strange demeanor, but shook it away immediately when he remembered why he had stopped her in the first place.

"Listen, I just remembered that the other day at the den you wanted to talk to me about something."

Nala widened her eyes when she realized where Simba was getting at.

"You said we'd talk later but, well, a lot of things have been happening." Simba continued with a friendly smile. "I just got back from another meeting and I have plenty of time to talk now if you want."

Any other day she would have taken that offer, but now there was no point in doing so. If she went ahead and confessed her true feelings she'd just embarrass herself and it would put Simba in an uncomfortable situation. Besides, she didn't feel like being rejected by her best friend in that moment.

"Oh, that." Nala chuckled nervously. "You… you can forget about it. It was nothing."

Simba frowned crestfallen. He was almost certain that what Nala wanted to talk about was important, or at least serious. Why suddenly say it was nothing?

"Are you sure?" Simba insisted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Despite her answer Simba didn't seem convinced, and fearing that he might continue trying to get it out of her Nala turned around the opposite way where she had come from.

"Sorry Simba, but I've got to go." Nala murmured as she walked away, not giving Simba the chance to say anything else.

Slightly disappointed and disheartened Simba decided it was best to believe in her words and leave her alone.

Nala continued walking down Pride Rock, figuring that perhaps she could take her nap by the waterhole, but as she walked with her head down she failed to notice when a couple of lionesses stepped in her way.

"Hey Nala?" One of them asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hmm?" Nala replied distracted.

The two lionesses shared concerned glances.

"Are you and Simba doing okay? Lately we've noticed you two are kinda distant."

"And we just saw you leaving him behind by Pride Rock." The other lioness added.

Nala scowled upset and her ears fell back against her head. Of course the others would notice, but she didn't think they'd be so bold to straight out ask her about it. And they were right, Nala didn't want to deny it, but she didn't want to say either that she was the one distancing herself from Simba.

And how could she not? Her best friend, whom she had thought to be dead for years and had just fallen in love with suddenly seemed to have romantic feelings for Zira, the lioness she despised the most. And the worst part of all was that it was just what Zira wanted. What Nala thought at first to be nothing but an empty threat had abruptly turned into grim reality.

Looking away annoyed from the lionesses Nala shook her head.

"I-I don't know."

The lionesses' expression only turned more concerned. They'd ask questions, they wanted her to talk about it, but in that moment Nala just wanted to be by herself. If she continued on her way to the waterhole the lionesses would probably return with more members of the pride, and she definitely wouldn't be able to handle them all.

"I've gotta go." Nala said hastily and ran away from the lionesses.

Going in a random direction Nala ran as fast as her legs could take her, just wanting to get away from the Pridelands to be by herself if even for a moment, not caring where she ended up at.

* * *

 **Delving into Nala's character has been quite the experience because neither the movies nor the Lion Guard have done so, particullarly with negative emotions outside of anger. It's been a bit of a challenge thinking to myself "would Nala do this? Would she think this way? Would she react like that?", and I can only hope so far my depiction of Nala is believeable.**

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow as if her legs had brought her there on their own Nala suddenly found herself back at the same jungle she found Simba in, Hakuna Matata falls.

Panting tired of running for so long Nala entered the thickness of the jungle and found herself a comfortable spot by a small lake surrounded of nothing but greenery. The humidity in the air, the sound of the birds singing, the feel of the fresh grass beneath her and the scenery in front of her calmed all her senses.

Finally having recovered her breath Nala leaned forward to peek at the water of the lake to see her reflection.

Why couldn't she just be happy? Simba was alive! He had returned to the Pridelands and reclaimed his throne. After years of thinking him dead, of regretting not saying goodbye and of growing up under Scar's rule, a miracle happened and Simba returned. And he was alive and well, all grown up and back where he belonged.

Yet despite all that why was Nala still feeling sad? Wasn't it enough for her that Simba returned? Maybe Zira was right, she really was selfish. Anyone else in her place would be absolutely ecstatic that their best friend returned, and yet there she was, moping by herself at the idea that Simba could find happiness with someone else that wasn't her. All that mattered was that Simba was happy right?

Nala was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when she heard the ruffling of leaves nearby her.

"Pumbaa you may be bigger than me but you have to leave me some bugs too! Next log we find I get to eat first."

"Sorry Timon..."

Coming out from a bush Nala saw Timon and Pumbaa walk out while talking with each other. The moment they noticed her presence they froze in place, surprised to find her there.

Though Nala was very grateful to Timon and Pumbaa for looking after Simba all this time she had yet to build a proper relationship with them. Their personalities were a little too quirky and wild for her taste, outside of Simba they didn't have much in common, and their first encounter wasn't that good.

"Oh hey it's Nala!" Pumbaa spoke up, walking closer to the lioness with a smile. "Hi Nala, nice to see you again."

"Hello Pumbaa." Nala mustered a polite smile. "It's good to see you too."

Noticing that Timon was unusually quiet Nala discreetly peeked behind Pumbaa to see the meerkat standing awkwardly in place, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes avoiding Nala's. He wasn't subtle about his discomfort, but it somewhat relieved Nala to know that she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Listen, um, sorry to cut it short but I have to go." Nala mumbled tiredly, turning around ready to leave.

"Wait! Is something wrong?" Pumbaa intervened quickly. "It looks like something is bothering you."

"Pumbaa come on she said she has to go!" Timon argued frustrated as he tried to push Pumbaa in the opposite direction, though to no avail. "It's probably some lion stuff that we don't get!"

"Well maybe we can be of help." Pumbaa insisted, frowning concerned.

Nala smiled sadly. No matter how much Pumbaa really wanted to help there was nothing he or anyone else could do.

"It's nothing."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other unconvinced. They hadn't met the lioness for long, but even they knew it wasn't normal to see her so upset and were debating whether they should really let her leave.

Neither said anything else, and Nala took it as her cue to finally leave. Standing up from her place Nala turned around and walked away from Timon and Pumbaa in silence.

Timon sighed in defeat.

"If it's really nothing then how come you're all the way out here on your own?"

Nala stopped walking and bowed her head.

"You got me there." She chuckled sadly, seeing from the corner of her eye how Timon and Pumbaa got closer to stand in front of her, waiting for an explanation.

Out of all the animals was she really about to open up her feelings to these two? Nala couldn't believe it either, but something told her she could trust them.

"I don't know what to do." Nala began solemnly. "The moment I saw Simba again I was sure that I had fallen in love with him, and something told me that he could have feelings for me too. But..."

Nala stopped for a minute to sadly sigh to herself.

"But it seems I was wrong. Lately it seems as if all of the sudden Simba has feelings for another lioness, and I know I should be happy for him but-"

"Hold on a second!" Timon interrupted Nala with a skeptical scowl. "Are we talking about the same Simba?"

"Of course we are." Nala frowned confused.

"I don't know..." Pumbaa mused unsure. "That doesn't sound like him."

Nala looked at both Timon and Pumbaa puzzled, suddenly feeling lost.

"What do you mean?"

"All the time he was with us Simba talked a lot about a mysterious friend that he really cared for." Pumbaa smiled at the memory, remembering the glistening in Simba's eyes whenever he spoke of that friend. "It was until he was all grown up that he told us he had been in love once, but mentioned it didn't matter anymore because he 'wouldn't see her again'".

Timon crossed his arms over his chest nodding with a knowing smile.

"He never told us the name of his friend, but when you two reunited it was pretty obvious he was talking about you." Timon said.

Nala remained speechless upon this newfound information. Was it really true? After all those years apart Simba still thought of her? And not only that but he admitted to actually being in love with her? After the last few days Nala had gone through she couldn't seem to wholeheartedly believe in what she was hearing as much as she wanted to.

"To be honest I had never seen Simba as happy as he was when he saw you again." Pumbaa added with a reassuring smile.

Coming from any other animal Nala wouldn't have any reason to believe that, but these were the animals that raised Simba for most of his life. What reason could they have to lie about something as important as that? Maybe it really was true, and though it somewhat relieved Nala it still didn't change the facts.

"That's-That's all wonderful." Nala smiled in melancholy. "But it doesn't matter what Simba felt back then, because right now he has feelings for another lioness."

Timon arched an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Are you _really_ sure?"

Nala nodded solemnly.

"Have you asked him?" Pumbaa asked curiously. He still couldn't seem to believe that it was their Simba they were talking about.

Nala was ready to continue arguing against the pair, but the words suddenly left her. Of course she hadn't asked, she didn't have the guts or courage to face reality. The risk of being rejected if she asked was too real, and right then Nala didn't have the strength to handle it.

"No, I haven't." Nala murmured. "I'm scared of finding out."

"Well don't do it right now then." Timon shrugged nonchalantly. "Wait a bit until you feel ready to listen to what he has to say."

Inwardly supposing the worst without even trying to find the truth would eventually drive her nuts. As much as Nala didn't want to admit it she had to eventually ask Simba about it, whether it was sooner or later, but she'd have to do it. Perhaps not that same day, or tomorrow, or the next day, but it'd be the day she mustered the courage to do so.

Timon and Pumbaa were right, there was only one way of being truly certain.

Feeling a weight leave her chest Nala smiled relieved.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll ask him, but only when I'm ready." Nala decided with newfound determination. "Thank you."

Timon and Pumbaa watched with content smiles as Nala turned around and ran away in the direction towards the Pridelands.

* * *

Sitting at the top of Pride Rock Simba waited for Nala to return. When he tried to find Nala again the lionesses told him she had ran off somewhere, not entirely sure where, but they reassured him she'd surely return.

Though it was true Simba wanted to give Nala the time to talk to him of what she had mentioned the other day that wasn't the only reason why he had approached her. The day Sarabi died Zira mentioned that it was important he had someone to be there for him, and though at first Simba didn't think of it as important for some reason it had stuck in his mind.

After giving it much thought Simba realized she was right. He didn't need someone just to comfort him, but he also needed a queen to rule alongside him, to give him support and help him when things were too much to handle by himself. Slowly it all made sense, and for some reason it began to gradually dawn on him during all those moments he had spent with Zira the last few days.

But Simba didn't just want any queen, he wanted that queen to be the one he loved the most. It was time he finally acted on those feelings, Sarabi would have wanted him to.

Too distracted by himself Simba didn't realize Nala had finally returned, and as she began nearing Pride Rock he didn't hesitate to go after her before she ran off again.

"Nala!"

Unlike before Nala seemed visibly pleased to see Simba.

"Hey Simba." She greeted with a smile, stopping in the middle of the savannah as Simba caught up to her.

Relieved to see she was back to her usual self Simba felt that it really was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Nala do you have a minute? There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Nala hesitated for a second. There was no way of knowing if Simba wanted to talk about what Nala was thinking. Maybe it was something to do with the animals coming back? No, there was no reason for Simba to go out of his way to tell Nala something she really shouldn't even be concerned about; that was one of the king's duties. What could he possibly want to talk about that she out of everyone needed to know?

Maybe Simba wanted to talk about something completely different, and perhaps Nala should take the opportunity now that they are alone to ask him what he really feels just like Timon and Pumbaa told her to. But Nala didn't feel ready, she didn't think she'd have to do it this soon. What if he rejected her? But what if they didn't have another chance to talk in private? The contradicting ideas circled Nala's mind unable to come to an agreement.

But how could she say no to him? Especially when he was sitting right on front of her waiting for an answer with a patient smile.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Nala finally replied, deciding that she'd rather take that risk than not having another chance.

Simba's smile widened, but as he was about to speak the words left him. He wanted to carefully think over how he'd bring the subject up, making sure to convey his feelings as clearly as possible.

Clearing his throat nervously Simba finally found a good way to start.

"Listen, um, I don't know if you remember, but you and I are betrothed." Simba said straight to the point.

Nala widened her eyes confused. They were betrothed? For how long? Since when did Simba know this? How come she hadn't been told about it? Did that mean she had no need to worry over Zira all this time?

"I guess not." Simba chuckled at seeing Nala's puzzled expression. "Zazu told us when we were cubs, right before going to the elephant graveyard remember?"

Oh, right. Back then the idea of marrying her best friend was beyond strange she didn't even take it seriously, and with Scar ascending to the throne that time she completely forgot about it.

"Yeah, I remember." Nala said absentmindedly, wondering why Simba would suddenly bring that up.

"Good, good." Simba chuckled nervously, averting his eyes from one side to the other as he slowly grew more anxious, before finally daring to look at Nala with a timid smile. "Well, the thing is, I want to call it off."

Nala felt her heart sink inside her chest. There it was. She could already see it coming. Now that he was king Simba had the power to call off their betrothal, and the reason why he had decided to do so was because there was another lioness he wanted to marry. What she feared the most would happen was about to happen.

"And I want to call it off because-"

"It's okay Simba, I get it." Nala interrupted Simba, catching him by surprise. "You don't need to explain, I understand."

She didn't need to hear any more. Just as Nala had thought she didn't have the strength to listen to Simba confess his love for another lioness, and if she stayed to listen to everything he had to say she certainly wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.

Avoiding Simba's eyes Nala turned around and walked away from him, leaving a baffled Simba behind.

"You're king, you can do whatever you want." Nala added bitterly.

"Nala wait, listen to me!" Simba called for her and lightly strutted to catch up to her.

"I don't need to listen to anything else." Nala insisted, still avoiding looking at Simba.

"But why? You don't even know what I have to say!" Simba argued.

"Yes I do, that's why I don't want to hear it!"

Just a few moments ago Nala actually believed there was a chance for her. Her talk with Timon and Pumbaa lighted up a light of hope she had thought to be long gone, but to immediately have it snuffed away so brutally by Simba himself was just too cruel.

Simba grew more confused by the moment and his confusion steadily turned into frustration.

"No you don't! Just listen to me!"

Determined to have her listen to him Simba picked up speed and began to chase after her, and when Nala noticed he was closely following behind Nala ran as fast as her legs could take her, desperate to get away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Nala ran as fast as her legs could take her, not giving too much thought into what direction.

At this point there was no chance Nala would be able to outrun Simba and hide. Even if she did she'd have to eventually go back to Pride Rock and face Simba there, so why was she running away? As much as she wanted to it was impossible to avoid facing reality.

Looking back behind her Nala panicked at noticing Simba was catching up to her. Leading the hunt that morning, running to the jungle, and going back to Pride Rock had worn her out, and now that Nala was desperately trying to escape Simba it was to be expected her body would eventually give out. Adrenaline was the only thing that helped her keep going, but she knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Leave me alone!" Nala cried angered, hoping that perhaps Simba would do as she asked.

"I won't until you hear me out!" Simba snarled determined.

Seeing that Nala was getting closer to some tall grass Simba realized she was aiming to hide herself among it. Now that he finally found the chance to privately talk to her and he had mustered the courage to speak his heart out Simba wouldn't let her get away.

Fueled by determination and frustration Simba gathered all the energy within him to speed up, and when the distance between him and Nala significantly closed he jumped with all his strength and tackled Nala.

The two rolled on the ground as they struggled to get on top of the other, using their claws to firmly grasp onto each other but not roughly enough to cause an injury.

For years Nala had easily managed to pin Simba down beneath her, but for the second time in their lives Simba succeeded to remain on top immobilizing Nala below him.

Nala growled annoyed beneath him, squirming and struggling in an attempt to get free from his hold.

"Let me go." Nala scowled menacingly, squinting her eyes angrily at Simba.

"No." Simba replied sternly as he pressed down harder on Nala. "Not until you listen to me."

"What if I don't want to?" Nala scoffed.

"Then we're both staying here."

Still willing to fight until the end Nala continued struggling, but with the adrenaline rush going down and her exhaustion piling up it didn't take a lot of Simba to keep her in place.

Simba softened his eyes at seeing the last bit of energy in Nala leave her. Her struggling slowly came to a stop, her tensed body finally relaxed and she closed her eyes in defeat, frowning ashamed that she had been taken down so easily.

"Nala please." Simba murmured gently. "I promise to let you go, but you have to listen to what I have to say."

Nala sighed resigned.

"Fine." She conceded with a reluctant huff.

She didn't have the strength in her to run away anyways, so it was better to just get it over with.

The moment Simba let her go Nala obediently sat down in front of him, not showing any signs of trying to escape again. Whatever it was that Simba wanted to tell her Nala just hoped that it was brief, the sooner it was over the sooner she could start recovering from the imminent heartbreak.

Once Simba was sure that Nala was not going anywhere he gathered his thoughts once more to continue where he left of.

"I want to call off our betrothal." Simba continued, causing Nala to sadly look away from him.

Simba paused for a moment as he looked closer at Nala's face. Why she was so reluctant in listening to him and visibly upset he didn't know, but all he wanted in that moment was for his feelings to properly reach to her.

"Because…" Simba trailed off, mustering a weak smile. "Because I don't to marry you out of obligation, but because I legitimately want to."

Nala gasped and looked up in surprise. She could have sworn her heart stopped for a second.

"What?" Nala whispered in disbelief.

Simba smiled shyly, feeling his heart nervously beat in his chest.

"I… I want to marry you Nala."

It really wasn't a lie. That moment they had shared that night, that spark she had felt ignite between them, and the glistening in Simba's eyes as he smiled at her were all real, not her imagination.

"Do you mean it?" Nala asked hopeful, almost scared that she had heard him wrong or that it was all a cruel dream.

"I do." Simba nodded reassuringly. "And what happened in the jungle, I meant that too."

A heavy burden she had been carrying suddenly lifted off Nala, and her heart fluttered in delight as reality slowly sunk in. All this time she had been terrified of Simba forgetting about her was for nothing. Of course this really was happening. There was no way Simba would fall for anything Zira could have planned in the short span of a few days, nothing could possibly come close to the bond he and Nala shared.

Nala smiled relieved, and her smile turned into laughter as she shook her head. How could she have ever doubted? All that concern and anxious moments she went through, they suddenly felt like they were nothing but a distant memory.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nala chuckled.

"You were the one running away remember?" Simba teased with a sly grin.

They smiled at each other gleefully, and unable to contain her joy Nala walked forward to tenderly nuzzle Simba's mane. Never in her life had she been so happy to feel Simba's thick soft mane against her fur.

"I want to marry you too." Nala replied contently.

It had been a while since someone last got so close to him. The last animal to nuzzle him had curiously been Zira, but when it happened Simba found himself unsure of how to respond to the sudden gesture. However, in that moment feeling Nala happily nestled against his neck not a single speck of doubt held him back.

Not even needing to think it twice Simba returned Nala's nuzzles, both purring contently against each other.

On that night Simba and Nala finally reciprocated each other's feelings, their love not only being the beginning of a long-lasting relationship but also bringing forth a new queen to the Pridelands. The Circle of Life never seemed to hold a brighter future as it did right then, and it continued its course throughout all living beings, including Zira.

On that night Zira's third cub was born.

Staying hidden to nurture her newborn son, Zira remained blissfully unaware of Simba and Nala's union, happily musing of the new future that awaited the Pridelands with the rightful king that Scar had chosen.

Though being in the best mood she had been in a long time Zira shooed Vitani and Nuka out of her hiding place to spend some quality time with her precious son, and the two young cubs were forced to entertain themselves with something else.

"We could always play tag." Nuka suggested hopefully, accompanying Vitani to Pride Rock.

"You wish." Vitani spat bitterly.

Nuka sighed annoyed and watched as Vitani quickened her steps to not walk beside him.

"Maybe our new brother will actually want to hang out with me." Nuka murmured under his breath.

Getting closer to Pride Rock Vitani suddenly stopped confused upon noticing the crowd of lions gathered at its base.

"What's going on?"

Nuka looked curiously at the scene, not recalling any other time the pride had gathered so early when it wasn't to go hunting.

"Well why not just go and find out?" Nuka shrugged nonchalantly and approached the scene.

"Nuka wait!" Vitani called after him, not entirely sure if she wanted to know in the first place. Something about the situation gave her a bad feeling.

Nuka sneaked between the lionesses' legs, looking up at their faces as they talked hoping to listen to what they were saying.

"We all knew it was meant to be."

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'm so happy for them both!"

Confused as to what the lionesses meant Nuka continued walking through the crowd until he was able to peek his head out to see the center of the scene. Folding his ears back and frowning Nuka immediately regretted finding out what the commotion was about.

Sitting at the center of the surrounding pride Simba and Nala bowed their heads as Rafiki spoke some words that only they could hear, shaking his staff gently above them as he did. A gentle welcoming breeze blew through Rafiki's hair, and the mandrill smiled happily at the sky as he turned around to face the lionesses.

"King Simba has finally found a mate to rule alongside him. May I present to you, Queen Nala!"

Simba and Nala laughed between them when the crowd of lionesses burst into cheers and joyous celebration. Everyone immediately stepped forward to give them their congratulations, adding words of support and good wishes for their future.

As the lionesses dispersed to talk with the just married couple Nuka gulped concerned and looked back at Vitani mortified. She hadn't heard Rafiki's words from where she stood, but she had seen enough to know what was happening.

Their mom was not going to be happy about this.

Running away in the opposite direction from the celebration Vitani and Nuka dashed off back to Zira.

Zira wasn't one to often be in a genuine good mood, but when it happened the moment was immensely cherished by her cubs because they knew she wouldn't snap or yell at them. Those moments always lasted for a couple of hours, and when it was over Zira would continue to be her grumpy usual self.

Nuka and Vitani had never dared to be the ones to get ruin her good mood, and they were terrified of doing so, but if Zira found out of Simba and Nala's wedding too late she'd berate them even worse for not telling her about it.

Standing by the entrance of her hiding place Nuka and Vitani watched reluctant as Zira happily cooed at the cub between her paws, lovingly licking and nuzzling him.

Nuka was always on the bad end of Zira's scolding, so hoping he could at least go one time without suffering from her rage he looked at Vitani with desperate eyes, hoping she could find the smallest speck of mercy within her.

Knowing that Nuka would probably fail to deliver the message due to his fear Vitani decided to concede to his quiet pleas. Sighing annoyed and rolling her eyes at her older brother's incompetence Vitani stepped forward closer to Zira.

"Uh mom?" Vitani cleared her throat trying to get her attention, but Zira merely twitched her ears without turning away from her son. "Nala was named queen this morning."

With her back to both Nuka and Vitani Zira carefully picked the cub up by the scruff and carried him to a far-off corner of the small den. She placed him down carefully as if he were made of glass, and when she was certain he was safe Zira turned around to walk towards Vitani with a blank expression on her features.

"Could you repeat what you just said Vitani?"

Taken aback by the calm sharpness in her mother's voice Vitani unconsciously took a step back.

"Nala… she was just named queen." Vitani repeated hesitantly, struggling to keep her voice calm.

Zira growled annoyed, eyeing Nuka, who had been cowering far behind Vitani, to get confirmation from him. Nuka hurriedly nodded in agreement, too scared to try to speak up.

Zira began pacing back and forth inside the den.

The one night she had to stay away from Pride Rock Nala somehow managed to get Simba for herself. She was certain that her interference had driven Simba and Nala apart, but clearly that hadn't been enough. With Simba now married her plan was completely useless, and the one option she had left to have her cub be king without violence was out the window.

In that moment there was one last thing she could resort to, and she had been hoping she wouldn't need to. There was no choice but step up and make Simba face the facts; Scar had already chosen an heir, and the throne wasn't his to take. She wasn't expecting Simba to gladly step down, so she needed to get ready for an unavoidable fight.

"Nuka, Vitani, stay here with your brother." Zira suddenly spoke as she began walking out the den. "Don't leave him until I come back."

Nuka and Vitani quietly nodded, both preoccupied of what their mother was planning to do.

If there was going to be a fight Zira stood no chance if she fought on her own, let alone a few hours after giving birth. She needed to alert all her fellow followers to be prepared for the moment she went to speak with Simba.

* * *

 **One more chapter plus an epilogue left for the story to end, so please look forward to that! Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

The moment she stepped out Zira immediately noticed that at the base of Pride Rock some of the lionesses continued happily chatting amongst themselves. Considering Simba and Nala weren't nearby but some of the lionesses still remained the union must have finished not so long ago. Joy was in the air, no one would ever suspect a sudden coup d'etat, and with Zira's fellow followers already mixed between the crowd she had the advantage.

Despite hiding away for her birth and not telling anyone somehow word managed to spread around, and as Zira made her way through the lionesses towards Pride Rock a few of them smiled in her direction to congratulate her on her cub. Any other day she would have happily gloated of her healthy newborn son, but right then she had other priorities.

Glaring at Pride Rock Zira growled annoyed at seeing Nala playfully circle Simba, his eyes fixated on her the entire time, both smiling at each other as Nala walked back to the den.

It was as if all of Zira's work had been for nothing.

Huffing under her breath Zira climbed Pride Rock and made her way towards Simba, whom was looking contently over the Pridelands. This time Zira wouldn't bother with fake smiles and empty compliments.

"Simba." Zira snarled as she stood right behind him.

Taken by surprise by the aggressive tone of the voice calling him Simba turned around and frowned confused at Zira.

"Zira? Is something wrong?" Simba asked warily, sensing hostility coming from the lioness.

Zira scowled annoyed.

"This farce has gone for far too long. It's time you step down from the throne and give it to the rightful king!" Zira yelled angrily, taking a single step forward.

Simba frowned puzzled. It seemed as if Zira had completely changed personalities, almost as if she was someone else. Not so long ago he could have sworn they were friends on good terms, and now she was demanding he step down as king? What was happening?

"What… what are you talking about?" Simba asked confused, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events.

"You are not the rightful king." Zira repeated in a hiss. "Before you came back, before _you_ killed Scar… he had already chosen an heir. And that heir is my cub that was just born last night, you were nothing but a temporal replacement."

So all this time Zira was still loyal to Scar and pretended to have a change of heart? But why? For what purpose? And was she the only one? How many others like her were among the pride?

Simba shook his head to bring himself back to reality. The reason wasn't important, what mattered was that now that he was king he wouldn't stand for anyone that remained loyal to Scar.

"Scar was never the rightful king." Simba said matter-of-factly. "So whatever heir he chose to follow his steps will never rule the Pridelands."

"He WAS the king!" Zira yelled angrily, slowly losing her patience. "The Pridelands belonged to him! You're no different from a usurper!"

Simba felt his blood boil.

Usurper? Him? How dare she… how dare she accuse him of usurper when Scar was the one that murdered his father, that one that tried to murder him too, that one that led his home to ruin and brought nothing but despair to everyone he loved. Scar was the real usurper, not just that, but a cold-hearted murderer with no regard for anyone else but himself.

"I _am_ the king." Simba stated proudly. "And as such I'll do whatever it takes to protect the Pridelands, its residents and the Circle of Life. If you refuse to join my side and instead decide to be loyal to the greatest criminal this land has ever seen, then I encourage you to leave the Pridelands along with anyone else that is your ally."

Zira growled annoyed; of course Simba wouldn't give in that easily. If she had to fight to bring her point across then so be it.

"If you're not gone by tomorrow from Pride Rock I'll expect nothing but your complete loyalty." Simba warned her.

Unable to say anything Zira continued glaring at Simba, watching as he walked right past her as if to tell her the discussion was over.

It couldn't end like this, not if she could still do something about it.

Hastily Zira took a closer look at the base of Pride Rock in search of her comrades, and when she met their familiar faces sneering deviously hidden among tall grass and behind boulders Zira knew it was too soon to give up. Zira had specifically asked to leave Simba to her, but if she were to need it her allies would be ready to jump in to help.

Zira smirked to herself, and the moment Simba completely had his back turned to her she jumped and clawed onto his back.

Simba roared in pain as Zira latched onto him, her teeth biting at his mane in an attempt to get to his neck. Berating himself for being so careless Simba turned around and struggled to try to get Zira off him, until with a powerful swipe he managed to throw her back.

She knew she was no match for a male lion, but Zira was determined to find the perfect moment to attack and injure Simba gravely. With an unwavering sneer Zira pounced again.

Standing on his hind legs with every swipe Simba kept Zira at a distance, pushing her away and clawing at her exposed neck to try and scare her away. As much as she kept going after him Simba didn't want to kill her, but holding himself back to not mortally wound her while fighting back to not get injured was no easy task.

Her claws aimed for his face, eager to drive him back and knock him down, but as she tried to step closer Simba always managed to keep his distance. Deciding that it was best to try and go straight for his neck Zira jumped and clawed at Simba's back as she tried to bite his neck once more. But his mane was thick, and as hard as she tried to bite him it didn't seem to work as intended. She sank her teeth as far as she could reach into his mane, but Simba pushed her off before she could actually do any damage.

Upon listening the unusual sound of violent growls and roars Nala hurriedly exited the den and gasped mortified at seeing Simba forcefully push Zira off him with a swipe to her back.

Zira landed on the floor roughly, underestimating Simba's strength and her weakened state due to just having given birth. Injured but still filled with rage Zira struggled to stand up once more, ignoring her shaking her legs and lack of breath.

"I wanted to give you the chance to retreat peacefully." Simba huffed angrily. "But because you clearly refuse to cooperate you leave me no choice but to exile you to the Outlands, including your cubs."

Zira laughed amused, sneering mockingly in Simba's direction.

"Did you really expect me to obey an impostor just like that?"

Immediately Nala stepped forward by Simba's side, just then realizing that Zira had really been planning something all along and her kindness towards Simba was nothing but a façade. She had suspected something strange was happening, but Nala never thought it could be so serious.

"You _will_ obey. Or else." Nala threatened as she bared her teeth.

Zira laughed deviously as the rest of Scar's followers stepped out of their hiding places to join her side, easily outnumbering Simba and Nala.

"Oh really?" Zira smirked. "You sure about that?"

Nala growled annoyed as she and Simba were forced to take a few steps back. Though not gravely Simba was slightly injured, and the two of them alone wouldn't be able to take on all the lionesses at once. They had nowhere to run, what were they supposed to do now that they were cornered?

"You better think twice before attacking our king Zira!" A female voice suddenly shouted.

Simba and Nala looked both in surprise and relief as the rest of the pride hurried to their side, being quick to step between them and Zira.

"Simba is our king." One of the lionesses spoke up. "And if you try to do anything to him you'll have to go through us first."

Realizing that she took too long to attack Zira scowled frustrated at seeing she was outnumbered by the rest of the pride. Sure Simba was injured, but not as much as she was, and if she were to fight against the pride even with her comrades' help things wouldn't turn out well for her.

"You and the rest of Scar's followers are exiled to the Outlands." Simba repeated sternly. "And if any of you try to return to the Pridelands you will face the consequences."

Zira snarled angrily as Simba's pride surrounded the now outlanders and escorted them down from Pride Rock, unable to fight back or try to retaliate.

Simba watched silently as Zira went to pick her cubs, Nuka and Vitani following their mother beyond confused and mortified, and the third cub that Simba guessed was the aforementioned heir being carried by the scruff. For a moment Simba almost felt sorry for the newborn, but he couldn't afford to take any unnecessary risks.

Slowly the outlanders got further and further away, all the while being closely watched by the pride until they couldn't be seen any longer in the distance.

Simba let out a sigh he didn't know he had been containing and bowed his head tiredly, just then realizing how exhausted he was, not just from the fight but mostly emotionally.

How could someone remain loyal to Scar after all this time? Couldn't they see with their own eyes what he had done? There was no water, no food, the Pridelands were at the verge of collapsing, and it was all because of him. Who in their right mind could still be loyal to him despite all the damage he had caused?

Nala hurried to Simba's side and nuzzled him preoccupied, worried that somewhere along the way he had gotten severely injured.

"Simba are you okay?" Nala slightly nudged at Simba to encourage him to look at her.

Simba slowly raised his head and nodded solemnly at Nala.

"Yeah I'm fine, just… just give me a minute."

Though not entirely convinced Nala decided to give Simba a few more moments to recover his breath, and opted instead to help clean the few superficial injuries he had. Simba grimaced slightly when Nala began licking the scratches on his back, but quickly sighed relieved as the pain steadily subsided.

Even after finally bringing to an end the foiled uprising Simba couldn't seem to find peace within himself. Why would anyone be so devoted to following Scar even today? Now that Simba was king he was finally starting to help the Pridelands recover for the good of everyone, but despite his efforts he wasn't accepted as king by the outlanders. Why? Did they deem Scar a better king for some reason? It didn't make sense.

"Nala." Simba suddenly spoke up. "Am I still not a good enough king?"

Nala pulled away from Simba's fur and sat right next to him, frowning concerned in his direction.

"Simba, why would you even think that?"

Simba sighed to himself, inwardly conflicted.

"Because I just don't get it." Simba mumbled under his breath, then turned to look at Nala. "Why were they still loyal to him?"

Nala softened her eyes. Simba seemed genuinely at a loss, but he wasn't there when Scar was king, so it stood to reason why he didn't understand the outlanders' way of thinking.

"It's not because of you, trust me." Nala assured him with a meek smile. "But you need to know Simba, I was there when Scar's followers first appeared in the pride, and to this day I still don't understand why they were so loyal to him. It almost felt as if they were blind to his actions."

Simba frowned in thought. Though what Nala said did comfort him he still wished he could understand the reason as to why a moderate portion of the pride was so fixated in continuing Scar's legacy.

"If not now this confrontation would have happened sooner or later." Nala added solemnly. "It was for the best."

Realizing that he wouldn't find a convincing reason Simba finally decided to let it go, and smiled tiredly at Nala.

"Thank you Nala."

Simba leaned forward to nuzzle her in gratitude, and Nala smiled contently as she returned the gesture.

After Zira attacked Simba Nala realized that everything that had happened the last few days was probably one of her plans. In retrospective her kindness towards Simba had come of out nowhere, and was probably just an act to get closer to him. As to what Zira was planning to do with that closeness Nala wasn't entirely sure, but now that it was over and Simba had chosen her there was nothing she needed to worry about anymore.

From then on Simba and Nala could peacefully focus over completely restoring the Pridelands.

* * *

They had long ago crossed the Pridelands' border, and once Simba's pride had made certain the outlanders were left at a considerate distance they embarked on their way back to Pride Rock, leaving the exiled lionesses on their own.

Their new home was barren and desolate, almost in the exact same way the Pridelands were during Scar's reign, but unlike that time the outlanders weren't happy to put up with those extreme conditions.

"This is not over." Zira announced confident to all her gathered comrades. "We will recover what is legitimately Scar's, no matter what it takes."

The lionesses agreed enthusiastically, all looking forward for their brighter future. Zira looked down at Vitani and Nuka who were sitting by her side and smirked rejoiced.

"Don't worry kids, one day we will return to the Pridelands. And when we do your brother will rise as the king." Zira assured them both, looking proudly at her sleeping son that lied curled up between her legs.

"Yes of course!" Vitani nodded enthusiastically with a smile.

As all the lionesses celebrated Nuka frowned uncertain. So far he liked living in the Pridelands, and unlike his mother he didn't hold a grudge against anyone in the pride, so why did he have to get kicked out as well?

Nuka's eyes immediately fell on his newborn younger brother. It was all because his mother was so earnest on making his brother king. If he wasn't there, if he hadn't been born he could still be living in the Pridelands. It was all his fault.

Nuka frowned annoyed at noticing the way Zira's eyes glimmered when she looked at the small cub. What he'd give for his mother to look at him in the exact same way.

"Great things are waiting for you." Zira cooed softly. "My dear Kovu."

* * *

 **And that's how it all comes together! From then on everything's linked to the second movie. Only the epilogue is left now so see you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Time can heal everything, and it was no different for the Pridelands. Though it was true that it couldn't have been done without Simba's efforts, he eventually reached the point where he could do nothing else but wait.

Simba looked proudly at the scene before him. Nothing but green extended throughout the savannah, birds roamed the skies and animals enjoyed the pastures and rejuvenated waterholes, just like it was meant to be. Every second spent working hard were rewarded in that moment. For the first time in years Simba was finally able to see his home just like he remembered it from his childhood.

"Good morning sire."

Zazu flew down from above and landed on a nearby boulder, respectfully bowing down to Simba.

"Good morning Zazu." Simba greeted wholeheartedly.

"Checking in with the morning report." Zazu announced with a polite smile.

Simba sat down on the grass to be facing Zazu.

"I'm all ears."

"The zebras and gazelles have finally come to an agreement on how the grazing grounds should be shared between them." Zazu began. "And it's safe to say their leaders Muhimu and Swala are on friendly terms. The first offspring of ostriches born in the Pridelands are due to hatch any time soon and the flock is beyond elated. The crocodiles and the hippos have forged a new deal to have the crocodiles feed from the hippos' lake every time the fish population has grown too big, and finally word has gone around that there's been sighting of Utamu grubs, so you might want to tell Timon and Pumbaa about that."

Simba chuckled amused, aware that Timon and Pumbaa were fanatics of the Utamu delicacy only found in the Pridelands.

"I will next time I see them. Thanks for the report Zazu."

"With pleasure sire." Zazu smiled amicably in Simba's direction. "And may I add, all your hard work has really come to fruition. I'm sure that Mufasa would be very proud."

Simba softened his eyes at the mention of his father and smiled grateful at Zazu's kind words.

"Thank you Zazu."

Zazu bowed respectfully once more and flew off to continue with his day.

Once on his own Simba let himself fall on the grass, sighing contently at the softness of its blades and the pleasant warmth of the sun. He had nothing scheduled for that day, so if he really felt like it he could easily take a nap right then and there.

Just as his eyelids slowly began feeling heavy he was abruptly brought back to reality as Nala suddenly appeared and flopped down right on top of him.

"Hello to you too." Simba groaned, adjusting his body beneath Nala so he could breath.

"You found yourself quite a nice place to take a nap." Nala teased. "And it just so happens that I'm a bit tired from hunting for breakfast. I think I'll fall asleep right here."

"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice." Simba chuckled defeated.

"No you don't." Nala added triumphant, rolling around to face Simba.

Their eyes met and Simba smiled politely at Nala, and that was all it took for her to realize something was on his mind. The mocking grin on her face vanished and was replaced by a patient smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine." Simba replied curiously.

Nala closed her eyes and hummed in thought.

"I don't know, I get the feeling something's on your mind."

Simba wasn't so sure what it was, but Nala had the ability to always tell when something was bothering him, even if he admitted it or not. He usually tried to hide it and keep it to himself, but Simba slowly realized that there was no point in doing so. Nala wasn't only his mate and queen, she was also his confidant.

"Nothing ever escapes you, does it?" Simba finally conceded.

"I'm afraid not." Nala smiled.

"Figures." Simba chuckled, lying his head down on the grass as he looked up at the sky. "I was just thinking of something. I'm surprised Scar went as far as to choose a heir that wasn't his, or even from a formal mate. It kinda feels like he was in a hurry and wanted to get one as soon as possible."

Simba looked sadly in Nala's direction, recalling how she told him Scar tried to forcefully have a cub with her. The thought sent shivers down his spine and bothered him beyond end.

Nala got off Simba to lie down on her back right next to him.

"Nobody really knew what was going through Scar's mind at the time, but I think he wanted a heir just to have someone follow his steps. He wasn't the type of lion that would have wanted to raise a cub out of love."

"Raise a cub huh?" Simba murmured in thought.

Nala was right, Scar definitely didn't seem like good father material. The only reason he'd want a heir was so there was someone to continue his legacy when he was gone.

"Don't you think that'd be nice?" Nala suddenly asked, scooting closer to Simba so she could snuggle against him.

"Huh? What would?" Simba asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Raising a cub." Nala smiled.

Taken aback by the sudden proposal Simba turned at Nala in surprise.

Raise a cub with Nala? As in _their_ cub?

For some reason the thought caused Simba's heart to race in excitement.

Simba couldn't help but smile back at Nala.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Simba replied softly.

Content beyond words the two settled down against the other, closing their eyes as the warm rays of the sun lulled them both to fall asleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And we finally reached the end! Thank you so much for tagging along, I really hoped you liked the story. Hopefully I'll see you again with another one ^^**


End file.
